


Scars of the past and hopes for the Future.

by SheenaKazia



Series: Not all things heal with time [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Different ending for 'Trade All My Tomorrows For One More Yesterday', M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, You guys asked for a reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: This is an alternate ending for my story "Trade All My Tomorrows For One More Yesterday' where basically the characters are given one more reset to get a different ending.Warning Will contain spoilers for Trade All My Tomorrows For One More Yesterday





	1. Back in black

**Author's Note:**

> this will be two chapters here's the first

Berry’s eyes snapped open to an unfamiliar room. Pristine white tiles lay above him. An unusually bright light shining through the window nearby. _WHAT TIME IS IT?_ Berry wondered sitting up. Was it noon? The light seemed so bright so . . . Clean? “FELL? WHERE . . . ARE . . . WE”

Berry trailed off noticing two things at once. First off he was alone. Secondly, this wasn't Fell’s room. The sheets were on a rocket ship bed and were light blue. There were figurines covering the desk, not black binders and scattered papers. Berry’s soul started pounding in his chest. He scrambled out of bed and ran to the window. He squinted as he threw the curtains out of the way. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Instead of the dark twisted forest of frozen pines, Berry found the soft clean almost magical sight of Snowdin forest. _His_ Snowdin. “OH, MY STARS!” Berry cried loudly tears running down his cheeks. _HE WAS HOME! THEY MADE IT!_

Berry turned and ran out into his house. The bright colors and perfectly clean carpet welcome sights . . . Even if the colors seemed a little too bright now.

“Sansy you okay?” a familiar and tired voice asked from behind him. Berry whipped around and tackle hugged the hoodie wearing skeleton.

“PAPY!” He buried his face in his brother's hoodie. His entire frame shaking with sobs. “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Stretch asked a confused kind of disbelief on his face.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU FOR MONTHS!” Berry cried looking at his brother with a whole new level of hurt in his soul. How had Papy really not noticed his disappearance? He was starting to understand Fell’s hatred for his own brother. It hurt so badly to think someone he loved cared so little about him. Berry hit his brother in the chest and screamed at him. “I WAS STUCK IN THAT AWFUL CRUEL WORLD WAITING FOR YOU! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE I WAS GONE! HOW?! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?!”

“Wait! What? you remember?” Stretch gasped and crushed the little skeleton against his chest, ignoring the tiny fists slamming against his ribcage. “Shush Sans. It's okay now. You're safe now. It okay.”

Stretch held his brother letting him cry himself out. He rubbed Berry’s shoulder once the little one calmed down enough he wasn't hitting him anymore. _What did they do to make my brother so violent?_ Stretch wondered. Honestly, Berry had not hit him hard enough to even leave a bruise but his little bro would never raise his hand to anyone before.

“HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE I WAS GONE?” Berry whimpered falling limp on his brother’s chest.

“I noticed,” Stretch said hugging his brother tighter. “I didn’t think you would remember any of it. . .”

“HOW COULD I NOT!” Berry snapped tears still streaming down his face. Stretch flinched seeing the depth of hurt in his brother's eyelights. “THAT PLACE WAS HORRIBLE! THEY WERE ALL SO CRUEL! THERE WAS DUST EVERYWHERE!”

Stretch flinched and held Berry tighter. “I'm so sorry bro. I'm sorry.”

“HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T REMEMBER?” Berry asked quietly. Stretch sighed closed his eyes.

“You never have before” He muttered not looking at his brother. Berry stalled.

“PAPY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?” He questioned. “I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAD HAPPENED BEFORE.”

“No, because technically it never happened” Stretch mumbled closing his eyes.

“WHAT?!” Berry demanded. He felt his brother shift with a heavy sigh. Stretch pulled his phone out and turned the screen to him.

“Look at the date,” Stretch said. Berry took the phone more than a little hurt at Stretch’s words. How could he expect Berry to just pretend it never happened. He froze when he saw the date.

“PAPYRUS NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES!” Berry growled wondering how Stretch had messed with the date on his phone.

“Not a joke.” Stretch slowly opened his and gave his little brother a worn-out look. “Time really has gone backward. . . Again.”

“AGAIN?” Berry repeated. He shook his head. There was no way time had gone back once let alone more than that. “TH-THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE!”

“Bro it is,” Stretch said watching as Berry shook his head. “Sans. . . Tell me the last thing you do remember them”

“THE LAST THING I REMEMBER?” Berry echoed. He shivered as grey and red tiles came to mind. “I-I WAS IN ASGORE’S THRONE ROOM . . . FELL WAS TRYING TO SAVE US BOTH. . . ASGORE WAS TORTURING HIM.”

Berry hid his face in Stretch’s shoulder and started crying again harder. He could still hear the dark skeleton’s screams as the cruel king had pushed a fireball into his scarred eye socket. “H-HE WAS SCREAMING! I HAD TO DO SOMETHING!”

“Sans it's okay now,” Stretch said trying to calm his brother down. Not that it was working. Blue tears were straining the front of his hoodie. Berry cried and wailed for every bit of fear and sadness he had been forced to keep hidden for the sake of surviving in Fell’s world. His tiny frame shuddered with force of it, while Stretch held Berry like the little skeleton would shatter if he didn’t. “Sans. . . I'm so sorry Sans. I should have been there sooner.”

It took Berry some time to pull himself back together again. He was clutching to his brother afraid he would disappear if he let go. He turned his skull so one eye was looking at his brother. It was a different look than the typical look Berry had. It wasn't as expressive. There was something closed off and hidden in that look, not everything but something. It was a steep change from before. The little skeleton never hid anything. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

“BROTHER WE HAVE TO SAVE FELL. . .” Berry said in a soft but scratchy voice. “HIS BROTHER LEFT HIM FOR DEAD. . . HE CAN'T STAY THERE. HE'S GOOD AND HE WAS KIND TO ME. HE TOOK CARE OF ME AND PROTECTED ME.”

“Alright, Sans” Stretch promised rubbing his brother’s head gently. “If he's a friend of yours well save him. We can bring him here.”

“REALLY? YOU CAN DO THAT!” Berry shot up to his feet his eyes shining brightly. “YOU CAN REALLY GET US THERE?!”

Stretch blinked in surprise at the one eighty in Berry’s emotions. Honestly, he had been planning to go to Cherry’s world alone and find the little skeleton, see if he could convince him to come back to his world. Though there was no way in hell his asshole brother was coming with. Stretch refused to let that bastard anywhere near his Sans again. He absolutely did not want his little brother back in that hell hole. . . But he wasn't sure he had the heart to tell him no.

“Umm . . . Sans” Stretch said slowly climbing to his own feet. “Why don't you stay here and I go find your friend?”

“WHAT? NO. I WANT TO GO!” Berry looked shocked. “I NEED TO BE THE ONE TO OFFER. . . HE DID SO MUCH FOR ME. . . I MADE HIM A PROMISE.”

“Sans I really don't thi-”

“PLEASE PAPY. PLEASE LET ME GO.” Berry begged looking at his brother with a level of fear and despair beyond anything he thought his the little skeleton was capable of. There was something else trying to bleed through but it remained hidden from Stretch. He hated the change in his brother.

The little skeleton had been so open so positive an outlook that he feared almost nothing till the worst was right there in front of him, and still, he thought it could go better. But the look on the skeleton in front of him now was the look of someone who knew how bad it could go. Knew and was terrified of it.

“PLEASE BROTHER. I NEED TO BE THE ONE. . . I NEED TO GO WITH.” Berry pleaded grabbing brother's hands in his smaller ones. “PLEASE, I DON'T THINK FELL WOULD LISTEN TO ANYONE ELSE. PLEASE.”

“Alright Sans” Stretch reluctantly agreed as his younger brother crushed him in a hug.

“THANK YOU PAPY. THANK YOU SO MUCH” Berry murmured even as tears were picking at his eyes. Stretch stroked Berry’s trying to calm the little skeleton. He had seen Berry cry more this morning than he had in the entirety of his life before. Resets included. Whoever this _Fell_ was had better be fucking worth it. Stretch thought to himself.

“Alright, Sansy. How's bout you help me find the things I'll need to repair the machine so we can go get your friend?” Stretch said picking up the little skeleton. Berry nodded and they warped away to start their scavenger hunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **“B-Boss!”** Cherry screamed as another wave of pain burned through his entire body. **“I-I’m sorry!”**

 **“DON'T TELL ME THAT BULL SHIT!”** Fell snarled crouching over his brother’s broken frame. He dragged his claws down Cherry femur. The razor sharp of the claws cutting down into the bone like butter. Red marrow dripped onto the mattress. **“THE LAST THING YOU SAID TO ME WAS A COMPLETE AND UTTER LIE. I'M THROUGH WITH YOUR SHIT!”**

 **“I h-haven’t lied to you!”** Cherry screamed thrashing against the rope holding him against the mattress.

_CRACK!_

**“T H E  H E L L  Y O U  D I D N’ T!”** Fell’s voice was an icy furry even Cherry had never heard before. It scared him to the point he didn’t even notice the rib his brother had ripped off. **“DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST THING YOU SAID TO ME ‘** **_BROTHER’?_ ** **”**

Cherry could only scream Fell dug his claws into the joint where his hips met his pelvis. Fell snarled. **“WELL DO YOU?”**

 **“S-Stop! Please St-Stop it!”** Cherry begged. Jolts of pain were running down leg and boiling the left side of his pelvis. His thoughts were thoroughly roasted beyond use. **“P-Papyrus ple-Ahhhhhh!”**

 **“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!”** Fell shrieked yanking the femur completely out of joint. The red magic connecting it to Cherry body snapped with a clap. The small skeleton withered on the mattress. Agony seemed a light word for what he felt now. Fell slammed a red bone through the dismembered leg which did two things. Firstly it fed magic into the limb keeping it from dusting and secondly it ensured that the limb kept sending waves of pain directly to Cherry’s soul.

 **“DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME THAT.”** Fell snarled over his brother's screams. He grabbed Cherry by the chin and made him look him the eyelights. **“DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN. NOT WHEN YOU CAN SAY YOU DON'T WANT ME DEAD THEN TURN AROUND AND KILL ME YOURSELF THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME.”**

 **“P-Please”** Cherry whimpered quietly his eyelights flickering as he looked at his brother. **“I'm s-sorry.”**

 **“NOT YET YOU AREN'T.”** Fell snarled one hand moved to his own chest. **“YOU THOUGHT IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO STRIKE ME THROUGH MY CORE, TO PICK AT MY WOUNDS. SO HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU ONE TO MATCH?”**

Cherry felt his soul turn to ice as his brother's words clicked into place. **“N-no! B-Boss! No please don't!”**


	2. Why can't these characters ever do what I want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a third chapter will come unless you guys want to run with this and come up with your own end. Tell me in the comments below what you want.

Four days later

 

Stretch really hated doing this, he decided as he followed Berry into the darker world. He clenched his teeth when, like Cherry, his brother’s persona changed once on the other side. Berry boisterous voice and bright smile all but vanished. The smaller skeleton had insisted they change into darker clothing. The other monsters wouldn't mess with them as much if they blended in. Berry’s eyelights were dark and he was stepping hesitantly through the snow of this world's Snowdin forest. He was like a deer afraid of being caught by a pack of wolves. 

Stretch kept his guard up eyes shifting through the trees. He wouldn't let Berry get hurt again. He thought Berry was leading them to town but suddenly the small skeleton veered and turned left. He blinked and then hissed a whisper at his brother. “Sans where are you going?”

“I HEAR FELL THIS WAY.” Berry answered softly. Stretch raised a brow bone at him. He couldn't hear anything. Still he followed his brother and after a few more minutes he could hear something as well. Something he didn’t want to cross. 

**“HOW HARD IS THE CONCEPT OF STAYING  AT YOUR FUCKING POST UNTIL YOU'RE OFF DUTY!”** The darker version of himself was yelling at the Doggo of this world. Stretch shuddered remembering how the poor dog had been murdered by this asshole last time. Berry froze shaking hard. Stretch reached out to pull his brother away but Berry resisted eyes locked on the scene in front of him.  _ He probably wants to make sure Doggo gets out alive.  _ Stretch thought to himself. 

Once the dog left Stretch turned to keep heading towards town but not Berry. Before Stretch even realised what his brother was doing Berry had darted out into the clearing making a straight line for the darker Papyrus. 

**“WH-WHAT?”** The darker skeleton was stunned as Berry practically tackled him. He looked down in disbelief. Stretch was also shocked. What the hell was his brother doing? This bastard had killed him last time. 

“FELL I MISSED YOU SO MUCH” Berry whimpered clutching the dark armor. “I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED.”

_ What?! What did Sans just call this asshole?  _ Stretch thought in stunned silence. Fell shifted and Stretch summoned a blaster fully expecting the dark skeleton to hurt Berry. That wasn’t what happened. Fell knelt down so he was closer to Berry’s eye level. 

**“YOU DUMBASS. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK FOR?”** He demanded wrapping his arms around the little skeleton. Berry nuzzled into his chest. 

“WE CAME TO GET YOU.” Berry answered his voice breaking as he spoke. “I PROMISED YOU WE WOULD GET OUT OF THIS PLACE. I MEANT IT”

**“WE? I ASSUME YOU MEAN THE OTHER MONSTER WHO WAS WATCHING ME TELL OFF DOGGO.”** Fell said his eyes flicking straight to the tree Stretch was hiding behind. Berry nodded and turned to face his brother. 

“COME ON PAPY. COME MEET FELL.” He said. Fell’s chest rumbled with a dark laugh. 

**“OH WE’VE MET BEFORE.”** Fell’s eyes were cold and humorless despite the laugh. Berry tightened his grip on Fell and looked between the two taller skeletons. Both of them were glaring at the other.  **“WHAT WAS THAT STUPID PET NAME MY SANS GAVE YOU? STRETCH WASN'T IT?”**

“He wasn't the one who gave it to me, asshole.” Stretch snapped his blaster still not dispelled. Berry subconsciously pressed closer into Fell at the sight of the blaster.

**“BUT THAT WAS THE NAME.”** Fell said not in the least bit bothered by the death ray floating nearby.  **“BECAUSE THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M CALLING YOU BY PAPYRUS AFTER THAT PATHETIC DISPLAY LAST TIME WE MET.”**

Stretch snarled and the blaster started glowing. “What to see if I do any better in round two?”

**“YOU WOULD HAVE A HARD TIME DOING WORSE,”** Fell answered standing up and pushing Berry behind him.  **“ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE MY BROTHER TO STAB ME IN THE BACK. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT A SECOND GO WITHOUT THE ADDED HAND?”**

“Where is he?” Stretch growled eyes narrowing. Fell smirked and shrugged. 

**“WHERE IS WHO? YOU MUST BE MORE SPECIFIC I'M CHARGED WITH KEEPING TRACK OF A LOT OF MONSTERS.”** Fell replied.

“Where Is Your Brother!” Stretch yelled his honey-colored magic flaming from his eyes. Fell laughed

**“OH HIM”** The dark skeleton said in mock realisation.  **“MAN DO YOU HAVE A HABIT OF BEING TOO LITTLE TOO LATE.”**

“FELL! YOU PROMISED YOU WOU-” Berry was cut off when Fell shoved him backwards just before the bright flash of golden orange light. Berry blinked the dots out of his vision. “FELL!”

Stretch had fired his blaster at Fell! It had hit the dark skeleton. Fell had been left wide open because he had pushed Berry out of the way. 

“You son of a bitch!” Stretch snarled more blasters summoning behind him. Fell stood there silently for a moment watching the red marrow leak from heat-induced cracks in his arms. It was slowly darkening as it escaped form it's scared prison. 

**“YOU COULD HAVE HIT BERRY.”** Fell narrowed his eyelights at Stretch. Dark red magic started twisting up from his hands. Behind him he could hear Berry rattling quietly with fear. Fell’s expression twitched as he fought to keep his anger off his face. He fail. His mouth turned into a sneer and his voice rumbled with a deep growl.  **“YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!”**

“Bring it on” Stretch growled firing two of his blasters at Fell. 

_ Crack!  _

Stretch staggered backwards as three bones struck him hard. His head was still reeling from the magic attack when Fell’s fist connected with his skull. The bastard was actually fast when he decided to dodge. The next blow was an uppercut to his ribs. Stretch was forced to try and retreat. Fell’s physical attacks came in rapid succession denying him the time to gather his magic for a counter attack. 

“Ack!” Stretch choked when Fell got his claws around his neck and slammed into a tree. He glared at the mahogany eyelights in front of him. Fell tightened his grip on the fragile bones and summoned a bone attack behind him. Stretch’s eyelights flicked to the attack for a second. Fell was going to kill him. 

**“I'D SAY IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE BUT WE BOTH KNOW THAT'S BULL SHIT”** Fell snarled his dark red felt like ice as it scratched against Stretch’s neck.  **“GOOD RIDDA-”**

“FELL DON'T!” Berry grabbed Fell from behind and tried to pull him away from Stretch. The dark skeleton went stone stiff, Stretch even noticed the grip on his neck turn a little shaky. “PLEASE. THAT'S ENOUGH. DON'T HURT PAPY. PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!”

Stretch gasped and dropped to his knees when Fell let him go.  **“DAMMIT BERRY! DO NOT COME UP BEHIND ME LIKE THAT!”**

“SORRY” Berry said pulling Fell away from Stretch. Fell growled but let the little skeleton lead him away. “HOW BADLY ARE YOU HURT?”

**“I'M FINE FOR NOW.”** Fell answered looking around the clearing. His eyes narrowing as a shadow skirted away.  **“YOUR BROTHER HAD BETTER BE AS WELL. WE WON'T BE LEFT ALONE MUCH LONGER.”**

Berry nodded and hurried over to his brother. A crack ran from Stretch’s nose up towards his eye but other than that it was just bruising. 

“I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU PAPY,” Berry said helping him to his feet. He would heal him once they were somewhere more private. “YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HIT FELL.”

“He just admitted to killing his brother and you’re upset with  _ Me _ ,” Stretch asked with a raised brow. Berry looked away from Stretch turning to look at Fell.

“FELL YOU DIDN’T REALLY. . . YOU DIDN’T KILL HIM DID YOU?” Berry leaned forward trying to catch the dark skeleton’s eyes. “AND DON'T LIE TO ME.”

Fell sighed and turned away from Berry.  **“THE LAST TIME I CHECKED ON HIM HE WAS STILL ALIVE.”** Fell growled and stepping away.  **“WHICH IT'S MORE THAN HIS WORTHLESS ASS DESERVES,”**

Berry frowned. He wasn't sure Fell could be more hostile towards his brother but that look in Fell’s eyes told him things had somehow gotten worse. Berry walked over and grabbed Fell’s hand. “YOU'RE NOT ALONE ANYMORE. I'M HERE FOR YOU.”

Fell snorted and pulled his hand away.  **“LET'S GET BACK TO THE HOUSE THANKS TO YOUR IDIOT BROTHER EVERY BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTER IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN WILL BE DRAWN TO US.”** He growled wiping away some of the marrow on his arm. Berry nodded and let Fell led them.

He tilted his head as he watched some marrow drip from the clawed fingers. “FELL YOUR MAGIC IS DARKER THAN BEFORE.”

Fell shuddered slightly his hands clenching into a fist.  **“I'M AWARE,”** He answered in a slightly disturbed voice. Berry nearly stopped.  _ Fell _ of all people sounded unsettled. 

“I'll admit I'm surprised you look like a normal monster right now.” Stretch piped up. He was holding the sleeve of his dark sweater against the crack in his face. “And not that nightmare you were last time.”

Fell flinched hard. Berry turned to tell his brother off for being rude but Stretch spoke again. “Heh, what did that bother you?”

**“SHUT THE FUCK UP,”** Fell growled flipping around to face Stretch.  **“OR I WILL DUST YOU.”**

“Wow that's mature.” Stretch said rolling his eyes. “I honestly don't know what my brother sees in y-”

Stretch cut off when three bones shot through his chest. Berry gasped and caught him before his brother hit the ground. “PAPY! NO NO NO NO!”

“FELL! WHY WOULD YOU” Berry turned to the dark skeleton and the words died on his tongue. Fell was shaking and his eyelights were even darker than before. “FELL?”

**“I’M DONE WITH HIS SHIT.”** Fell snarled walking over to the two of them. Berry squeaked and covered his brother with his body. He wouldn't let Fell kill him. Fell huffed and grabbed Berry by the back of the shirt. Berry yelped when Fell more or less threw him to the side. 

“FELL! DON'T!” Berry begged as the dark skeleton grabbed Stretch’s shirt. He managed to catch the other's eye as he begged. Fell growled under his breath but stood up and tossing Stretch on his shoulder.

**“THEN LET'S GET TO MY HOUSE BEFORE HE BURNS UP THE LAST OF MY PATIENCE.”** Fell’s voice was just cold furry. Berry frowned but nodded. Stretch’s comment had hit some sort of sore point for the dark skeleton. Berry’s soul fluttered with concern the whole way back to the house. He couldn't help but smile as he walked in. It wasn't exactly as he remembered it. It wasn't as clean, do to the fact Fell’s injured soul left him too tired to keep as spotless as he liked. The marrow stains on the couch were gone but everything else was the same. 

“CAN YOU PUT PAPY ON THE COUCH FOR ME?” Berry asked as he turned and locked the door. Fell wordlessly did as he was asked. He wasn't gentle about it more of just dropping the damn skeleton than anything else. Berry grabbed his hand before he could leave. “FELL, WOULD YOU KNEEL DOWN FOR A SECOND?”

**“WHY?”** Fell asked though he did it anyway. Berry smiled slightly and looked Fell in the eyes. They were still so dark. 

“I'M GOING TO ASK WHAT'S WRONG LATER BUT FIRST.” He leaned forward and pressed his teeth against Fell’s. Long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Berry wrapped his arms around Fell’s neck and let Fell deepen the kiss. He shivered feeling Fell’s tongue slide against his. 

When they pulled back Berry was flushing bright blue. He nuzzled into Fell’s neck. “I'M SORRY. I LEFT YOU ALONE. I'M SORRY. I WON'T EVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN.”

**“BERRY”** Fell’s voice was soft for the first time since Berry’s had returned. His magic had brightened up again. He tightened his grip on the little skeleton.  **“PLEASE, DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN.”**

“I WON'T,” Berry promised closing his eyes. “WE'LL GO TO MY WORLD AND WE WILL BE SAFE. I WON'T DIE ON YOU AGAIN.”

Fell trembled slightly but turned to press his teeth again Berry’s temple.  **“I'M HOLDING YOU TO THAT.”**

Berry nodded and pulled back. “I LOVE YOU, FELL.”

**“I LOVE YOU TOO”** Fell whimpered. A clawed hand tracing Berry’s socket. Berry’s eyes turned into stars at Fell’s words. He smiled at Fell before looking at his brother.

“I'D BETTER HEAL PAPY UP,” Berry said catching Fell’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “WHY DON'T YOU GO CHECK ON YOUR BROTHER.”

Fell shook his head. Berry sighed and let go of Fell’s hand. “OKAY. THEN WILL YOU STAY WITH ME WHILE I HEAL PAPY?”

Fell nodded and leaned against the wall. Berry repositioned Stretch so he could check his wounds. Fell’s bones had decimated Stretch’s ribcage and the crack on his skull was still leaking marrow. “I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY PAPY. WHY DID HE KEEP TRYING TO START A FIGHT WITH YOU?”

**“PROBABLY BECAUSE I TOLD HIM I KILLED YOU LAST TIME.”** Fell answered with a shrug. Berry blinked and turned to look at Fell. 

“WHY WOULD DO THAT?” Berry demanded. “WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO HIM LIKE THAT?!”

**“IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE THAT OUT ON YOUR OWN THAN THIS WORLD HASN'T COMPLETELY CORRUPTED YOU YET,”** Fell answered looking away from Berry. The smaller skeleton gave Fell a searching look but the other offered no answer. Why? Why would Fell do that? Did he want Stretch to kill him? Berry was so confused.

“I'M PRESSING FOR ANSWERS ONCE WE ARE SAFE,” Berry warned before he started healing Stretch’s ribcage. Fell sighed. 

**“I’M GOING UPSTAIRS. . .”** He turned and left the two on the couch.  **“I’LL BE IN MY ROOM. . . MY BROTHER IS IN HIS. JUST LET HIM ROT.”**

Berry turned and watched the dark skeleton with sad eyes. “I KNOW HE’S HURT YOU FELL, BUT DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE HIM IN THIS PLACE?”

**“YES.”** Fell answered before vanishing. Stretch groaned as he started coming back around. Berry turned his attention back to his brother.

“PAPY YOU AWAKE YET,” Berry asked shaking his shoulder. Stretch groaned and sat up.

“Where are we? And where is that asshat?” Stretch groaned looking around at his surroundings. Berry huffed and moved away from his brother.

“WILL YOU STOP INSULTING HIM.” Berry snapped putting his hands on his hips. “FELL HAS ALREADY HAD TO DEAL WITH A LOT OF HARD THINGS HE DOESN’T NEED YOU MAKING THINGS HARDER FOR HIM.”

“Sans do you have any idea what he’s done to his own brother?” Stretch asked making Berry flinch.

“I HAVE A FAIRLY GOOD IDEA.” Berry looked away. “I WASN’T EXACTLY WELCOMED HERE WITH OPEN ARMS. . . BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HIS BROTHER PUT HIM THROUGH?”

“Sans are seriously going to say that excuses the things he's done?” Stretch demanded standing up. “And yes I'm aware his soul was damaged.”

“PAPY YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR SOUL INJURED!” Berry snapped. He wrapped his arms around himself tears sparkling in his eyes. “YOU CONSTANTLY HAVE A FEAR NAGGING AT YOU. TO FEEL LIKE YOU'VE LOST A PIECE OF YOURSELF. EVEN THE SMALLEST BIT SEEMS IMPOSSIBLE TO HANDLE. . . I CAN'T IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST FEEL LIKE FOR HIM. I'M NOT SAYING WHAT FELL HAS DONE IS OKAY BUT HOW CAN I BLAME HIM?”

“Wait, your soul. . . He injured your soul?” Stretch asked his jaw gong slack. 

“NO. HE DIDN’T. I DIDN’T LISTEN TO HIS WARNINGS AND ALMOST GOT MYSELF KILLED BY ANOTHER MONSTER.” Berry answered shivering at the memory. “MY SOUL WAS ONLY BRUISED AND THAT WAS HORRIBLE, FELL’S SOUL IT WAS NEARLY CUT IN HALF. . . I DON'T KNOW HOW HE HAS DEALT WITH IT FOR SO LONG. PAPY HE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THIS WORLD IS TOTALLY BREAKS HIM.”

“Tch fine let's find his brother and get out of here.” Stretch agreed. Berry turned and headed up the stairs. Fell had said his brother was in his room. Berry just hoped the other skeleton wasn’t in too bad of shape. Fell somehow seemed to hate his brother more now than he had before and that was an achievement on its own. Stretch followed his brother upstairs and to the far bedroom. When they opened the door both their jaws dropped. 

“OH MY STARS” Berry gasped. On the floor was pieces of a skeleton monster. Fell had literally ripped his brother apart and nailed him to the floor. One femur was by the mattress on the floor. An humerus was over the desk. The other was under the window. A tibula was stuck to the floor and positioned as a doorstop. Stretch whimpered and stepped inside. 

“Ch-Cherry?” His brother’s voice almost cracked. Berry felt sick. He looked up to see the remaining bones had been pinned to the ceiling. Fell had wanted to make sure his brother suffered. Berry heard the other small skeleton moan weakly. “Sans, help me put him back together. Please.”

Berry nodded and knelt down next the skeleton his brother called Cherry. The red skeleton’s bones were frail and covered in sweat he had been this way for a while now. Berry looked at the bones and sighed. “I GUESS HE DID KEEP HIS PROMISE”

“What?!” Stretch demanded shattering a red bone that was pinning Cherry’s right femur to the floor. Berry took the bone and popped it back into place before answering.

“I MADE HIM PROMISE HE WOULDN’T KILL HIS BROTHER THE NEXT TIME HE SAW HIM. . . HE DIDN’T KILL HIM.” Berry said trying to sound calm. His soul was breaking in his chest knowing what Fell was capable of doing to another monster. Cherry opened his eyes and turned his head to Berry.

**“Th-Thanks kid.”** His voice was hoarse and scratchy so it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He hoped his eyelight would convey he was being serious.

“Heya Cherry.” Stretch said when the broken skeleton turned to look at him. He lightly put a hand on Cherry’s cheek. “We’ll get ya put back together than we all are heading home sound good?”

**“F-Fucking grand.”** Cherry answered giving Stretch a weak smile. He flinched as Berry forced the magic of his fibula to reattach to his body. He thought being pulled apart hurt but getting put back together hurt so much worse.

“SORRY I’M TRYING TO BE QUICK” Berry answered. He was just trying to stabilize everything so they could move him to get back home. There was no way he could heal all of this alone. “I’LL MAKE SURE FELL . . . ERR YOUR BROTHER DOESN’T HURT YOU LIKE THIS AGAIN,”

**“K-Kid you’d b-better just stay a-away from him.”** Cherry said giving Berry a concerned look.  **“It’d K-Kill your br-bro if he d-dusted you again.”**

“FELL DIDN’T DUST ME LAST TIME. HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME.” Berry said not looking away from his work. “HE LIED ABOUT KILLING ME. WHY I DON’T KNOW. ASGORE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED ME.”


	3. Bothersome affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter. Sorry it took so long but i wanted to get it right.

Stretch and Cherry gapped at the little skeleton. Berry looked away from them. “I DIDN’T LISTEN TO HIM. I LEFT THE HOUSE AND THEY FOUND OUT THAT I HAD BLUE MAGIC. I WAS TAKEN TO ASGORE AND FELL CAME TO SAVE ME. HE TRIED TO FIGHT ASGORE BUT HE WAS LOSING. HE WAS BEING TORTURED. SO I TRIED TO DISTRACT ASGORE. . . I WAS HIT BY FIREBALL AND ENDED UP DUSTING IN FELL’S ARMS. . .” Berry explained wanting the other two to stop staring at him.

 **“M-My bro risked h-his life to save you?”** Cherry asked eyes going wide. **“H-He stood up t-to Asgore?”**

 **“STOOD UP AND KILLED THE BASTARD.”** Fell snarled making them all jump. Stretch turned to glare at the dark skeleton.

“Then why the hell did you tell me you killed my brother?!” He demanded walking closer to the dark skeleton. Fell shrugged and shoved pass Stretch.

 **“I WAS THE ONE WHO DEALT HIM THE FINAL BLOW. I DID PUT A BONE THROUGH HIS SKULL”** Fell said kneeling next to Berry and pulling his hands away from Cherry. **“DON’T.”**

“FELL. I AM NOT LEAVING YOUR BROTHER IN PIECES.” Berry said trying to pull his hand away. The clawed hand tightened around his wrist making the bones creak.

 **“STOP TRYING TO HELP HIM.”** Fell growled his eyes darkening. Berry sighed. His wrist was starting hurt but he didn’t dare comment in case it sparked another fight between Fell and Stretch.

“FELL. I KNOW YOU DON’T LIKE HIM AND THAT HE’S HURT YOU BUT HE’LL DIE IF HE’S LEFT LIKE THIS.” Berry said tugging against Fell’s grip again. Nothing. He put his free hand over the hand on his wrist. It worked a little. Fell loosened his grip a little but his eyes hardened.

 **“HE HAD NO PROBLEM DOING WORSE TO ME.”** Fell snarled.

“I KNOW BUT FELL THAT DOESN’T MEA-”

 **“HE KILLED ME BERRY!”** Fell yelled forcibly dragging Berry away from his brother. **“HE STABBED ME THROUGH THE SOUL!”**

Berry stalled. He what? Berry looked back at Cherry than at Fell. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes. How could these two keep hurting each other this way? What was Cherry’s deal?

“FELL. . .” Berry crawled closer to the dark skeleton and nuzzled against his chest. After a moment Fell let go of Berry’s wrist. A dark bruise was already blooming on his bones. Berry wrapped both of his arms around Fell’s waist as he spoke. “THAT’S AWFUL. I DON’T KNOW HOW HE COULD THAT TO HIS OWN BROTHER BUT, CAN’T YOU BE THE BETTER PERSON?”

 **“NO. I CAN’T.”** Fell answered. Berry had the unsettling feeling Fell was considering killing his brother right now. He could feel the cold magic swirling from within Fell’s bones. Berry tilted his head and pulled Fell’s skull down so he could press a kiss against Fell’s teeth.

“AND IF I ASKED YOU TRY FOR ME?” Berry asked looking up at the dark skeleton’s eyes. Under better circumstances he might have giggled at the shocked expression on Fell’s face. The crimson eyelights had widened just slightly. “JUST LET ME HEAL HIM ENOUGH THAT WE CAN TAKE HIM BACK. THAT IS ALL I AM ASKING OF YOU FELL. PLEASE FOR ME?”

 **“FINE. . .”** Fell conceded looking less than pleased. Berry smiled and buried his face in Fell’s neck.

“THANK YOU.” Berry sighed. He shivered slightly feeling Fell’s claws trace down his back. After a brief moment Fell pushed Blue away from him and stood up to leave. “HEY FELL.” Berry called out just before the dark skeleton was out the door. “I LOVE YOU.”

Fell blinked caught off guard. He had expected Berry to lecture him or something, but had certainly not expected _THAT._ For a moment the harsh scowl was foiled by a flustered surprise look before the dark skeleton turned and left. Berry allowed himself a small giggle as he turned back to a completely stunned Cherry.

 **“Wh-Who was th-that? And wh-what did you d-do to my bro?”** Cherry stammered. He hadn’t seen his brother look surprised in years and this little guy had not only caught his brother off guard but could reason with him. What kind of brainwashing had this little skeleton done?

“IT’S AMAZING HOW FAR A LITTLE KINDNESS CAN GO.” Berry said returning to his work. Cherry noticed the bruise on Berry’s wrist but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to see who would win in a fight between their brothers.

 **“K-Kid I’m** **_Floored_ ** **you managed t-to tame boss.”** Cherry said making Berry groan at the pun.

“WELL YOU TWO HAD BETTER WORK ON GETTING ALONG.” Berry warn before healing the last bone back in place. The magic holding Cherry’s bones together was still weak and probably hurt a lot but he wasn’t in pieces anymore. “WE ARE HEADING BACK TO MY WORLD.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three months later

 

“Fell! You son of a Bitch!” Stretch’s voice shattered the night quiet. Berry jerked in bed and opened his eyed to find the other half of his bed was empty. He bolted to grab his clothes. Why? Why couldn’t Fell behave without Berry there watching him? He knew that dark skeleton had a hard time sleeping. The damage to his soul made him too panicky to sleep until he physically exhausted himself. Normally he stay in bed with Berry. Apparently not tonight. Berry was still pulling his shirt on when he came to the top of the stairs.

“FELL.” Berry whined stumbling down the stairs. The dark skeleton was leaning against the wall eyes watching a slightly disheveled Stretch. Behind Stretch was Cherry sporting a bruise on the left side of his skull, that even Berry could see from the top of the stairs.

 **“IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE ME BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM HE SHOULD REMEMBER HIS PLACE.”** Fell growled with narrowed eyelights.

“His place! He's your brother!” Stretch yelled for what felt like the hundredth time since Berry had brought the bastard home.

 **“FUNNY HOW THAT ONLY SEEMS TO MATTER WHEN IT BENEFITS HIM.”** Fell snarled glaring daggers at his brother. Cherry cringed and shrunk into the depths of his coat.

 **“I-I just w-wa-”** Cherry had started to speak but promptly cut off when a bone whizzed by cutting his cheek.

 **“I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A DAMN THING FROM YOU!”** Fell snarled stamping his foot. The heel of his boot making a deafening crack on floor. **“THE ONLY THING I WOULD EVER WANT FROM YOU IS YOUR ABSENCE! YOU'RE JUST A PAIN IN MY ASS!”**

“FELL!” Berry was truly appalled. He grabbed Fell’s wrist and was planning to reprimand the dark skeleton but something stopped him.

**“Heh heh heh.”**

All eyes where on Cherry. The smaller of the dark skeletons wasn’t hiding in the neck of his coat anymore. He was staring blankly at the ground eyelights out.

 **“Alright B-Boss. You win.”** Cherry said the right corner of his mouth pulling up in a deranged half smile. **“If that's th-the only thing ya w-want. I can d-disappear.”**

Before they could react Cherry was gone in the blink of the eye. Stretch blinked before turning on Fell. “What the hell! Why can't you ju-”

Berry jumped at the clatter of bones as Stretch hit the floor. Fell stormed passed him shoving Stretch out of the way. **“FUCKING BASTARD. I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DUST HIM.”**

“FELL!” Berry cried but the dark skeleton was already out the door before he had finished calling his name. Berry sighed and ran over to his brother. “PAPY ARE YOU OKAY?”

“yeah but we gotta find Cherry before that son of bitch does.” Stretch stumbled to his feet. “where would they have gone?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry was standing in the dump, well the edge of the dump. He was looking down at the black void. He had fucked ever everything up so badly. His brother hated him beyond the point of redemption. The cold anger in his brother’s eyes only seemed to grow colder everyday.

 **_I killed any chance of fixing our relationship._ ** He thought to himself. His brother's and Berry’s words echoed through his head.

 

He had teleported into the kitchen, a week earlier, when he had overheard the two talking in the living room.

“FELL, I WANTED TO ASK SOMETHING.” Berry mumbled in a nervous slightly higher pitched voice. The other's response had been a low grunt Cherry had nearly missed but Blue continued. “YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO WORK THINGS OUT WITH YOUR BROTHER ARE YOU?”

 **“NO I'M NOT.”** Fell answered bluntly. Cherry felt his soul shatter metaphorically. He had kind of hoped his brother's less violent behavior had been some kind of forgiveness, but apparently not.

“WHY NOT?” Berry’s voice dragging Cherry out of his internal despair.

 **“HE KILLED ME BERRY.”** Fell snarled. His voice growing malevolent as he spoke. **“THAT'S THE ONE LINE I HAVE NEVER CROSSED.”**

“FELL. . . WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE?” Berry asked sounding a little muffled probably because he cuddle up against Fell’s chest and neck “WHO WOULD YOU HAVE PICKED IF ME AND CHERRY WERE TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER?”

 **“I WOULDN'T HAVE.”** Fell growled. **“I WOULD HAVE BROKE YOU TWO UP IF IT KILLED ME. I WOULDN'T HAVE PICKED ONE AND I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T HAVE STRUCK HIM THROUGH THE SOUL.”**

Berry had no response to that so after a moment of silence Cherry teleported away again.

 

 **“F-Fate must really h-hate me.”** Cherry mumbled kicking his shoe through the water running all around. White glittering drops scattered out into the open air of the void like chasm. **“Wh-When I n-need him to r-remember the r-resets nothin . . . The o-one time I don't w-want him to he d-does remember.”**

 **_He hates and he's never going to forgive me._ ** Cherry folded in on himself. How was it he could still so clearly remember the way his brother used to be? The happy monster you had just wanted to be helpful.  Why was Berry the only one his brother acted gentle for?

 **_Am I really so worthless?_ ** He wondered stepping closer to the edge. Darkness stretched or before him like a ocean of ink. He couldn't help his brother. He only seemed to make things worse. Why was he still trying? What was the point?

Heh heh there wasn't.

He stepped over the into sea of black. A  wind seemed to blow up the unseen depths ruffling his coat as he fell. Ice swirled around his soul a split moment before his back slammed into the chasm wall.  One of his sneakers was dislodged from his foot. Cherry watched as it disappeared into abyss while he was stuck suspended in air.

 **“Wh-Wha?”** Cherry stammered before he was dragged back up by his soul. He yelped as his skull and shoulders were assaulted by the uneven cliff side. Waters slapped him the face ensuring he couldn't see who ever had his soul as he finally rose out of the chasm. Everything blurred before he was slammed against a cave wall. He screamed as the force was enough to break off one of his spinal synapses.

 **“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”** Fell’s voice was louder. Much louder. His skull was ringing. Clawed hands wrapped around his throat, choking him slightly. **“YOU FUCKING JUMPED! YOU WORTHLESS SON OF BITCH!”**

 **“You s-said you wanted me d-dead!”** Cherry shot back squirming against his brother’s grip. Fell tightened his grip before pulling Cherry off the wall just so he could slam him against it again. Cherry screamed again. 

 **“I SAID I WANTED YOUR ABSENCE NOT YOUR DEATH.”** Fell snarled digging the tips of his claws into Cherry’s neck. Faint cracks split up the little bones and Cherry felt a flash of fear. _Is he going to kill himself?_

 **“IF I HAD WANTED YOU DEAD ‘** **_BROTHER’_ ** **YOU WOULD ALREADY BE DEAD.”** Fell growled leaning in so they were less than an inch apart. **“SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO USE ME AS AN EXCUSE FOR YOUR WEAKNESS.”**

_Ping!_

Suddenly Fell was ripped away from Cherry. The dark skeleton actually screamed as he landed in a heap yards from his battered brother. Cherry blinked and stared at his brother. Fell made no move to get up instead he was curled in a ball hand clawing at his chest. His entire frame visibly shaking. 

“PAPYRUS! STOP THAT!” Berry screamed. Cherry turned to see the small blue skeleton pulling on Stretch’s arm. “STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM!”

Stretch glared at Fell not releasing the grip he had on the other's soul. “The son of a bitch was going to kill Cherry!”

“PAPYRUS YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!” Berry screamed. He shoved his brother making the lanky skeleton stumble. Stretch lost his hold on his spell and Berry darted to his lover.  Stretch had probably just undone a lot of Blue's healing efforts. The thin blue connecting mending Fell’s soul were fragile and easily broken. Fell groaned when his soul was freed of the weighed pressure. He didn’t even have time to try and push himself up before Berry had pulled his skull into his lap. “STARS FELL. ARE YOU OKAY?”

Fell growled but pushed himself up leaning on Berry a little for balance. His eyes locked on Stretch and Cherry. But Berry could swear there something mixed in with usual hated, something softer.  **“YOU HAD BETTER KEEP AN EYE ON HIM OR YOU'LL BE FINDING HIS DUST.”**


End file.
